Friends Or Enemies?
This story is created by Chasebuddy22. Don't edit it without informing or unless you are an admin. Summary It's been a while since the Paw Patrol crew brought back the crown to the Princess of Barkingburg and defeated Sweetie. Now the Earl of Barkingburg asks the Paw patrol to take care of the royal gems and guard them so Sweetie cannot put her paw on them. But finally, Sweetie hatches a plan to take the gems secretly with the help of Marsh. Will she be successful or not? Story It was afternoon in Adventure Bay. A very sunny afternoon. After having lunch, the Paw patrol pups were taking rest in the living room. All morning, they have been doing various missions. First, it was Mayor Goodway who lost her purse chicken. The second time, Alex and Mr Porter needed help with making 100 pizzas for a contest. It was tough and now these heroes are lying on beanbags very tiredly. They were currently talking about their past missions and funny moments Zuma: Wemember the time Marshall nearly taken into the spaceship with that toy. *Chuckles* Chase: Yea *Looks at Marshall* You should have set the toy where it was.. Marshall: *Sigh* I had to say goodbye to Mr squeak and beam, Knowing that I will never see him again. *Looks down* Rubble: Yeah But you have made our alien buddy so happy by giving him the toy. *Patting on Marshall's paw* Marshall: You are right. *Smiles proudly* At that moment, I just got attracted by Mr squeak and beam. I never had one of those toys before. But, knowing that I had made an alien so happy, I realize it was the best thing to do. Rocky: See. Doing something right always cheers us up when we think about it later. *Scratching his fur* Marshall: Rig...ht... *Notice Rocky scratching* Hey Rocky, when was the last time you had taken a bath? Rocky: Uh..uh..Yesterday... *Lies* Skye: *Shaking her head* Nope. Yesterday I was with Katie and Everest all day. You didn't showed up. Zuma: Dude... The last time, I took you to Katie's was two months ago. *Sigh* It had been 2 month since you didn't bath, wight? Rocky: Don't worry guys. Nothing a little shake can fix. *Shakes his body sending so many dust* Marshall: A Achoo *Sneezes so hard that he landed on the floor* Rocky: Hehe oops sorry Marshall *Awkwardly looking around* Meanwhile at the upper part of the lookout, Marsh and Ryder were relaxing. Currently, Ryder was telling Marsh the whole story of what happened when they were getting the crown back to the princess. Ryder: And that is how we got the crown safely back to the princess. Marsh: Wow.. It's so cool. You guys are amazing. Even if you write that in a book, everyone in the whole world will read it. But what everyone will not expect is this really happened in real life. *Talking excitedly without taking a breathe* Ryder: *Chuckles and pat Marsh's head* Just then the Earl of Barkingburg called. Seeing this made both Ryder and Marsh confuse and surprised at the same time. When he answered the call, both Earl of Barkingburg and Princess came into the screen. Ryder: Ryder here. Princess of Barkingburg: Ahh Paw Patrol. It's been so long since I saw you and the pups. How is my favorite pup Chase? Ryder: He is fine *Chuckle* Chase is doing good. So is something wrong? An emergencies or something? Earl of Barkingburg: Well.. not exactly an emergency but we need a favor from you. You know, we can't keep Sweetie in her little prison for long. That's why, we let her go.. But just in case, we need your help in taking care of our royal treasure. We can't have Sweetie taking them... They are absolutely important. Princess of Barkingburg: I do care about Sweetie but we cannot take the risk of losing the royal treasure. So can the Paw Patrol lend a paw? Ryder: Of course we will, your highness. You won't have a chance to complain when we are in charge. Princess of Barkingburg: Thank you once again Paw Patrol. You can come and collect the treasures. After ending the call, Ryder was about to call the pups to give the news to them. But he then found Marsh who was dumbfounded while wagging his tail. Marsh: P..princess of Barking burg? Ryder: Yep.. She called to give us a very special assignment. We will all discuss it. First I got to call the rest of the Paw Patrol. *Calling Robo-dog* Robo-dog, Bring the Air Patroller. Soon the Paw Patrol were at the Air patroller. Ryder started to explain the mission. Ryder: Pups. The Princess of Barkingburg has called and gave us a very important mission. Rubble: Ohhh I love the idea of that. Are we going to Barkingburg? *Excited* Ryder: Yea we are. We are assign to protect the chest full of royal treasure from Sweetie. Well we are going to take the treasure to the lookout so Sweetie won't take them. *Take his pup pad* I need Rocky, Chase, Marsh and Zuma to bring the chest to the air patroller. Rocky: Awesome. We got it Ryder! *Smile* Work in progress Category:Chasebuddy22's Stories